


Revealed Confessions

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Birthday Presents, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Not Prime Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Hikaru's birthday and Akira had planned a day for the both of them. The surprise, however, was Akira's confession about his fears leading to Hikaru renewing how he felt about Akira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealed Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Prime Time Desserts' January prompt: Renewal

Hikaru woke up to the sounds of Akira moving about in their kitchen. He yawned as he rolled onto his side to look at his alarm clock. It was almost ten in the morning and neither of them had any interviews, appointments, or matches today. Hikaru yawned again as he sat up. It was nice to have a day off. Neither of them had had one in ages.

There was a knock on the door before Akira entered the room with a small cake in his hands. "Happy birthday, Hikaru," he said as he gave Hikaru a small smile. "I baked you a cake."

Hikaru tugged Akira close enough to kiss him. Akira was never one to cook or bake, so Hikaru was especially touched that Akira made an attempt for his birthday. And considering it was Akira, he would have practiced baking cakes until he was satisfied with the end result. It was the only way his boyfriend knew how to do things and Hikaru thought it was adorable.

When Akira pulled back, there was a flush to his cheeks and a tightening of his hands on the plate holding the cake. "It was nothing. I wanted to do something special for you. You're twenty years old today."

Oh, that was right. His birthday was the reason they didn't have anything scheduled for today because Akira wanted the two of them to spend the day together and Hikaru agreed. They were usually so busy that they never really had time to themselves. They lived together in an apartment and that was still sometimes the case that they had a lack of time together because their friends would come over to practice Go or the both of them were studying for their upcoming matches. Hikaru took the plate from Akira and placed it on his lap before patting the edge of the bed for Akira to sit down.

"Thank you for everything." He picked up a spoon from the side of the plate and dug into the cake to take a bite. The cake was chocolate flavored with vanilla frosting, and it tasted good. Akira did well with baking the cake and told him so.

"There's more than just cake for you, but you'll have to be patient for the rest of your surprise." Akira picked up his own spoon to eat some cake.

Hikaru brightened at that. He would have been just happy with alone time with Akira and a cake. Anything extra was just a bonus. "I can be patient. So what is it?" He grinned when Akira rolled his eyes at him. "I'm being good."

"You're lucky it's your birthday." Hikaru shuffled to the side so Akira could climb into bed next to him. Then they finished off the cake.

Once the plate was empty, Hikaru set it aside to wrap his arms around Akira. They began dating only a few years ago when they fought over a difficult Go move from a few centuries ago and they both moved towards each into and somehow ended in a kiss. Akira, being the logical one between them, decided that they should discuss their relationship. They'd always been obsessed with each other, one way or another, and Hikaru had no problem wanting more with Akira. It took Akira a little longer to get to where Hikaru was, but they both managed to get on the same page.

Hikaru nuzzled his nose against the side of Akira's neck, breathing him in. This was nice. He really liked staying home with Akira. They should do it more often. "We should stay home more often. It's good."

"We're not staying in bed all day," Akira said as he stroked Hikaru's back. "We'll have to catch the bus in an hour to go to my surprise for you."

He wondered what the surprise could be. It wasn't an item or else Akira would have it in their apartment. Then Hikaru relaxed and didn't think anymore about it. He'd find out in due time and he'd love whatever it was that Akira got for him.

They finally got out of bed and got ready to leave the apartment. Akira reached for his hand and tangled their fingers together as they walked towards the bus stop.

"Your surprise is about twenty minutes away on the bus." They sat in chairs in the middle of the bus. Hikaru noticed a faint flush across Akira's cheeks. "It's a little unconventional, I admit, but I think you'll really like your gift."

"Of course I will. It's from you. When have you never given a hundred percent in everything you do, including this?" Hikaru kissed Akira on his cheek. "You could even play a game of Go with me and I'd really like that."

There was a look in Akira's eyes that made him realize that his birthday present was Go related. Not that he was going to complain. Go had consumed his life since he was a child and Akira had been a big part of that along with Sai. He was amazed that even now that he was twenty years old, Go was still a part of his life. It always would be really and he liked that.

The bus took them to a park close to outside the city limits. They exited the bus and Hikaru followed Akira towards the middle of the park where there were a lot of elderly people sitting at tables playing Go. There were also booths and banners announcing their Go festival.

Hikaru turned to Akira. "Akira?"

Akira took Hikaru's hands in his. "I found out about this festival a couple of weeks ago and I thought you'd enjoy it. They're not official or anything. This is more of a celebration of the game itself. These people have been playing Go their entire lives. Some of these people are older than Kuwabara himself and have played Go just as long as him, if not longer."

"That's great, but what made you choose this for my birthday present?" Akira and his family were rich and intimately connected to the Go world within Japan. There were a lot of Go-related places and things that Akira could have gotten him, so why this? Hikaru was curious because Akira always did things on purpose.

Akira's face fell a little and Hikaru realized his words sounded rude and blunt. "I don't think it's bad! I just want to know more about it and why you chose this."

Akira nodded, some of the hurt leaving his expression. "I've been playing Go since I was practically a baby. It's all I've ever known and all I've ever wanted. Go is _it_ for me. But that was never the same for you and I sometimes worry you'll fall out of love with Go like you've done before. I wanted to show you people who have lived with Go all their lives like I do. That there's magic enough to last a lifetime or more."

There was a quiver in Akira's voice that Hikaru had never heard before. There had to be a reason behind Akira's reasoning and he wanted to know what it was. He didn't want Akira unhappy, not on his birthday. Hikaru cupped his face and gazed into Akira's eyes. "Akira, I know something is wrong. What is it?"

His lips twisted and Hikaru nipped at him to try to get Akira comfortable. Akira finally sighed as he wrapped his arms around Hikaru. "You've fallen out with Go before. I know you had your reasons, but I'm scared it'll happen again and this time it'll be for good. And you'll leave me."

Oh. _Oh_. So that's what this festival was all about for Akira. Hikaru smiled at him and drew Akira into a kiss. He tried to put into the kiss all the love he had for Akira. He wasn't with Akira because of Go and Akira needed to know that.

"Akira, I love you. I love you no matter how I feel about Go. I know I was flaky when we were younger about it, even after I went pro, but I honestly love Go. I don't plan on ever giving it up. I promised myself I wouldn't for a friend. But my feelings for you are never going to change. Okay?"

Akira buried his face against Hikaru's neck and held him tight. "Okay," he said, his answer muffled.

"Now come on. This festival looks fun and I want to see some matches. It's my birthday, after all, and I want to spend the day with my boyfriend."

Akira laughed and raised his head to nod. "Yes, let's do that."


End file.
